


What would Rosa do?

by Anonymous



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: High School Ages, Hopefully some enjoy it, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Just something in my head I decided to try to write, M/M, Really I don't know what to tag, Tags May Change, for a bit at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rosa bonds with people similar to herself so it makes sense that she would become close friends with Michael Guerin.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	What would Rosa do?

Rosa Ortecho was starting to wonder if she was cursed or something. No matter what happened things got more difficult way more often than they got easier for her. Her mother had been gone a long time, Liz still seemed to have hope she'd be back someday but Rosa hoped she'd stay gone and save her family from the heartbreak. Because if their mother did return Rosa knew it wouldn't be long before she'd leave again, she always left.

Rosa knew she caused some of the hard times herself with all the drugs, but she was clean now, for real this time. Though no one really believed that. Her dad and sister both gave her these looks, like they were waiting for her to mess up. It was hard to handle sometimes, which is why Rosa found herself walking through the desert a short ways from town. She didn't really have a destination, but the cool night breeze and quiet surrounding helped her. Well, mostly quiet.

There was a truck parked where she had ended up walking to. Which was a little odd seeing how it was the middle of nowhere. Rosa didn't have much else to do right now so she walked over to the truck. It looked abandoned until she checked the bed of it and saw a mass of curly hair poking out of a pile of blankets.

Rosa had heard there was a kid in town living in his truck. Living in a small town like Roswell meant everybody knew everybody else's business, it was just one of many things Rosa hated about living there. She knocked on the side of the truck and the kid bolted up like he'd been shocked.

Rosa recognized the kid, Michael, he usually hung out with that Max kid that was always pining over Liz. Michael's eyes were wide and frightened looking as he jumped out of the truck then anger replaced the fear once he saw Rosa.

"Rosa? What the hell are you doing here?"

Rosa spread her arms out and made a show of looking around. "Enjoying all that the sand and stars have to offer."

"Great, well, could you do that somewhere else?"

"Fine, guess I'll let you be grumpy on your own."

Rosa turned to walk away when she had a better idea and looked back at Michael. 

"Or.. We could go to town and grab some drinks."

Michael raised his eyebrows in surprise and seemed to take a minute to think about it before jerking his head towards his truck. Rosa gave a small smile and got in the truck and they drove to town.

\---------------

They decided to just get some beer and drive back out to the desert. They sat together in silence until Michael cleared his throat.

"Thanks, for the beers." 

Rosa nodded and nudged Michael's shoulder with her own. "Anytime."

Michael looked a little suspicious at that, Rosa didn't blame him. If he was living in his truck it was probably because his home life was shit, Rosa couldn't help but feel like she could relate a little. She loved her family, but sometimes she felt like if she were on her own it'd be better for everyone. 

Thinking of her family made her notice how late it had gotten out and she stood getting ready to head home. Michael asked if she wanted a ride there but she shook her head. 

"Nah, I'm good. And I mean it, anytime you want to hang again let me know."

Michael looked skeptical but nodded. Rosa walked away with a wave. Maybe she'd be able to show Michael she didn't have any ulterior motives for spending time with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Forgive any confusion or mistakes there is probably going to be plenty of both as i continue the story but hope some enjoy it still :)


End file.
